Novo Jeito de Ser 3: A Nova Geração
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Continuação de Novo Jeito de Ser 2. Anos depois, traições, pactos e segredos começam a ser revelados de forma inesperada, e as memórias ocupam cada espaço em cada segundo. Será Hermione capaz de se livrar da dor do que passou e viver o presente?
1. Todo Fim Tem Um Começo

**Capítulo I – Todo Fim Tem Um Começo**

**But darling,**

(Mas querido,)

**You are the only exception**

(Você é a única exceção)

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

(Porque nada disso algum dia valeu o risco)

**Y****ou are the only exception**

(Você é a única exceção)

_15 de Janeiro de 2012, 20h30min, Jacksonville, Flórida, EUA_

**Narração por Hermione Granger **

Eu estava em uma festa na casa de Eve*, em Jacksonville. Ela se mudara de Los Angeles para cá, quando o marido, Dimitri Ashton Freestone, fora transferido há dois anos.

Dimitri era um sujeito alto de cabelos cor de caramelo e forte, que possuía os olhos amendoados mais bonitos que eu já vira. E apesar dele ser um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho, como Gina dizia, o homem que vinha ao lado dele conseguia ser mais bonito ainda. Era uma das únicas, ou a única pessoa que eu não conhecia ali. Ou pelo menos não me lembrava de conhecer, apesar de já pensar ter visto aquele rosto em algum lugar.

Captei as primeiras impressões enquanto ele olhava pra mim. Cabelos castanho-escuros, olhos azuis como o céu, braços fortes e pernas divinas, ou pelo menos foi o que pude ver pelo smoking. O rosto tinha traços marcantes, a barba por fazer, um nariz fino e reto, maçãs do rosto um pouco salientes e uma boca de tirar o fôlego. Ele mais parecia um deus do Olimpo do que um homem.

- E aí, Mione?

- Oi, Dimka.

- Onde está Draco?

- Viajando – e revirei os olhos. – Volta mês que vem.

- Você nunca gostou muito disso, não é?

- Arrependo-me piamente de ter me casado com alguém que é muito requisitado no Ministério. Enfim, não vamos estragar a noite falando disso, não é?

- Claro que não. Acho que devo lhe apresentar – e virou-se para o estranho ao lado dele. – Este é Andrew Witherspoon. Ele vai trabalhar conosco no St. Mungus.

- Ah, seja bem-vindo então, Witherspoon.

- Andrew, por favor – e beijou-me a mão.

- Andrew, esta é Hermione Granger-Malfoy, médica do hospital.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hermione.

O olhar que me lançou foi tentadoramente irresistível, e senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas.

- O prazer é todo meu – e lancei-lhe um sorriso, que foi retribuído.

- Bom, já que já estão devidamente apresentados, Eve está me chamando. Divirtam-se.

Era o que eu pretendia.

- Então, Hermione... Você trabalha com o quê no St. Mungus?

- Sou pediatra, e você?

Ele pegou duas taças de champanhe, entregando-me uma, da bandeja antes de responder-me.

- Bem... – Ele bebeu um pouco, analisando-me. – Sou cirurgião.

- Não sabia que Dave precisava de outro cirurgião no hospital.

- Desculpe, quem?

- Ah, esqueci-me que você ainda não conhece a equipe. David Oleander, que chamamos simplesmente de Dave, é uma espécie de "chefe" da equipe de medicina do hospital.

- Certo.

- Por que você veio parar logo aqui em Jacksonville? Você não deve ser daqui pelo que parece.

- Sou de Nova York.

- Meio distante, não?

- Pedi transferência para cá, por causa de Dimitri. E eu não podia mais ficar em Nova York.

- Dimitri?

- Sim. Dimitri é meu primo. Compartilhamos o nome do meio, mas como eu uso apenas o último quase ninguém sabe. – Ele sorriu.

- Pensei que Dimitri fosse da Califórnia.

- Ele é sim de lá, e eu também. Estava apenas passando um tempo em NY. Não há grande coisa que me prenda a nenhum dos dois lugares, então vivo pedindo transferência.

- Quanto tempo passa em cada lugar?

- No máximo dois anos.

Pesei aquela frase em minha cabeça. "No máximo dois anos." Um tempo relativamente pequeno.

- Por quê?

- Me canso de ficar no mesmo lugar o tempo todo. Não sou casado, de qualquer forma.

- Solteiro?

- Absolutamente.

Perguntei-me como um homem daqueles poderia ficar solteiro. Se eu pudesse, já teria agarrado aquela visão do paraíso.

**The truth is hiding in your eyes**

(A verdade está escondida nos seus olhos)

**And its hanging on your tongue**

(E está pendurada na sua língua)

**Just boiling in my blood**

(Apenas fervendo no meu sangue)

**But you think that I can't see**

(Mas você acha que eu não consigo ver)

**Narração**** por Andrew Ashton Witherspoon**

Quase pude ver as engrenagens na cabeça dela processando a informação de que eu era solteiro. Eu ocultara a informação de que eu não suportava mais ficar em Nova York por causa da minha ex-namorada, mas isso não importava.

- Bem... – ela começou.

- Quer sair um pouco daqui? Dar uma volta, talvez? – Perguntei, observando seus olhos castanhos que eram um mar de perdição.

- Claro. Está um pouco calor aqui, não está?

- Um pouco.

E saímos deixando as taças em uma mesa vaga. Era inverno, e ninguém jamais poderia sentir calor em pleno inverno. Mas a temperatura parecia ter subido um pouco desde que eu a vira pela primeira vez.

- Então, Hermione... Tem muito tempo que você trabalha no St. Mungus?

- Acho que há uns treze anos mais ou menos, creio eu. Sim, treze anos. Quando Elisabeth nasceu eu já trabalhava lá há três anos.

- Você tem filhos? – Perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas, em sinal de surpresa.

- Sim – ela sorriu simplesmente.

- Você não parece ter uma filha de dez anos.

- Não pareço?

O som do riso dela me inebriou.

- Não. – Sorri, afastando os cabelos dela de seu rosto e pondo-os atrás de sua orelha. Por algum motivo, eu não consegui me afastar, e meus dedos pareciam queimar em brasa ao sentir a textura da pele de seu pescoço.

Ela tampouco se afastou, inesperadamente dando um passo a frente que nem parecia ter percebido.

**Narração por Hermione J. Duff Granger-Malfoy**

Quando ele me tocou foi como se algo em mim, que eu não sentia há tanto tempo, despertasse novamente à realidade e fizesse-me sentir viva.

Encarei seus olhos azuis, e por mais que minha mente me alertasse constantemente que eu não deveria fazer isso, quando eu vi a textura de seus lábios, abruptamente eu dei um passo à frente.

- Está frio aqui fora, não está? – Perguntei, vendo-o dar outro passo na minha direção.

- Muito. – Seus lábios se aproximavam cada vez mais dos meus.

- Nós não devíamos...

- Não. – Mas mesmo com essa resposta, senti-o cada vez mais próximo... A apenas uma respiração de distância. E por fim, nada mais nos separava.

O beijo que começara lentamente e, que se parecia mais com um teste, foi se tornando cada vez mais profundo enquanto suas mãos desciam para a minha cintura, aproximando seu corpo ao meu. Mal pude resistir à vontade insana de arrancar-lhe as roupas ali mesmo e partir para o passo seguinte. Eu não deveria. Eu mal o conhecia, afinal. Mas era tão... Irresistível. Ele era tão irresistível.

Afastamo-nos subitamente com as respirações entrecortadas, e encaramo-nos enquanto tentávamos conseguir pronunciar algo.

**Stuck on you 'till the end of time**

(Presa a você até o final dos tempos)

**I'm too tired to fight your rhyme**

(Eu estou muito cansada para combater sua rima)

**Stuck on you 'till the end of time**

(Presa a você até o final dos tempos)

**You've got me paralyzed**

(Você me tem paralisada)

**No, I can't escape your inside rhyme**

(Não, eu não posso escapar de sua rima interna)

**When you shoot it deep**

(Quando você disparar profundamente)

**Straight into my mind**

(Direto pra minha mente)

- Uau! Isso foi...

- Hermione! – Gritou uma voz do interior da mansão para mim.

- Droga!

Vir-me-ei sem dizer uma palavra, e só pude ver de relance o sorriso no canto dos lábios carnudos.

**Narração por Andrew Witherspoon**

Só pude ver de relance, enquanto ela se virava, a expressão frustrada em seu rosto inebriante.

**Narração por Hermione Granger-Malfoy**

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, alguém só podia estar brincando com a minha cara. Merlin só podia mesmo estar brincando comigo.

Adivinha só por que eu fora tirada do melhor e mais insano momento da minha vida? Aliás, por quem? Por quem? Draco Blythe Malfoy, meu marido. Argh! Sem sombra de dúvida eu ia arrebentar a cara dele da próxima vez que o visse. Tudo para me perguntar se eu estava bem, pois não conseguira me achar no celular (que, aliás, eu nem ouvira tocar), e avisar que chegaria na próxima semana.

Apesar que eu deveria ficar feliz com isso, e a minha voz ao telefone parecer feliz, eu não sentia mais nada. Ou era o efeito do champanhe que eu bebia enquanto falava com ele para tirar Andrew da minha mente, ou...

Céus! Eu só podia estar pirando. Quer dizer, eu estava casada há tanto tempo, e... Uau! E, no entanto, eu pensava em um cara que eu acabara de conhecer.

Observei as estrelas no céu pela janela da biblioteca e lembrei-me vagamente da lua de mel em Paris, dez anos atrás. Fora maravilhoso, fora... Épico. Mas tudo isso fora pelo ralo em questão de minutos. Em questão de segundos. O que eu estava fazendo?

Bebi o resto do champanhe, e já está no meio do caminho para voltar para a festa, quando esbarrei em Andrew.

Encaramo-nos aturdidos por um momento, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, os dois recordando os instantes em que estávamos do lado de fora da casa.

Um desejo sobre-humano pulsava nos olhos dele. Pulsava no fundo daqueles lindos olhos azuis brilhantes que eu adorei desde a primeira vista.

Eu sabia, entretanto, que o desejo, ou melhor, um pouco dele, mostrava-se evidente em meus olhos, e martelava convulsivamente e cruelmente em minha corrente sanguínea.

Seus dedos tocaram a taça na minha mão, como que para pegá-la, e segurei seu braço sem saber se o afastava ou o aproximava. Logo em seguida, seus lábios tocaram os meus, impacientes. Desde então, tudo o que acontecera fora imprevisível e inevitável.

Aparatamos num dos quartos de hóspedes no andar de cima, que estava absolutamente escuro, mas a taça não estava mais nem em minhas mãos, nem nas dele. A porta foi trancada com um estalar de dedos, e eu apenas vi roupas voando em todas as direções antes de nos atracarmos um ao outro.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso é um erro. – Ele disse, mas tirou-me o sutiã do corpo enquanto minhas costas tocavam o colchão macio da cama.

- Se eu não soubesse disso, não estaria aqui. Preciso de um pouco mais de riscos em minha vida. – Mordi-lhe os lábios, e ele sorriu quando segui para seu pescoço, voltando a ficar em silêncio.

Foi fantástica... Foi grandiosa... Foi realmente épica aquela noite. Eu pude esquecer até mesmo quem eu era, meus princípios e o quanto eu estava cansada de ficar sem Draco e do trabalho. E onde eu realmente estava.

**I've got a tight ****grip on reality**

(Eu tenho uma forte noção de realidade)

**But I can't**

(Mas eu não consigo)

**Let go of what's in front of me here**

(Deixar o que está na minha frente)

**In the morning, when you wake up**

(Quando você acordar de manhã)

**Leave me with some kind of proof it****'s not a dream**

(Me deixe uma prova de que não é um sonho)

* * *

Acordei na manhã seguinte, com ele me sacudindo e chamando meu nome.

- Hermione, acorde. Por favor, acorde.

Ouvi gritos. Gritos meus. Abri os olhos assustada e encarei-o, já novamente calada.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, afastando alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto, meio sonolenta.

- Você aparentemente estava tendo um pesadelo. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ou pelo menos eu imagino que sim.

- Um pesadelo? – De repente as imagens do sonho acertaram-me em cheio.

Eu sonhava com Draco, mas não como eu costumava sonhar, e sim com ele descobrindo-nos e matando ambos com... Uau! Senti o sangue corando meu rosto, e vi um sorriso se formando nos lábios dele.

- Desculpe, eu não pude evitar.

- Não tem problema. Acontece. – Ele pôs os cabelos que caíam em meu rosto atrás da minha orelha de deixou a mão ali, como fizera na noite anterior.

Encarei-o, esperando o que vinha a seguir. Nada.

- Se for demorar muito me avise.

Ele riu, e eu me perdi naquele som.

- Ah, quer saber? Que se dane! – E beijei-lhe os lábios, empurrando-o e fazendo-o se deitar novamente, exatamente no momento em que o meu celular tocou. – Droga! Isso só pode ser brincadeira!

Saí de cima dele e levantei para procurar o bendito celular perdido no chão. Achei já no último toque.

- Hermione, onde você está?

Gina.

- O que aconteceu, Gina?

- Você tinha marcado de se encontrar comigo, mas não está em casa.

- Desculpe, tive que sair. Estou com uma dor de cabeça do cão.

E estava mesmo, mas não era tão forte assim.

- Onde você está?

Olhei para um Andrew que me encarava com diversão.

- Lhe encontro em meia hora aí. Espere-me. – E desliguei o telefone ficando sem resposta.

- Meia hora não é suficiente.

- Eu espero que seja. Seja rápido dessa vez.

Ele lançou-me um sorriso torto, e acabamos começando tudo outra vez.

* * *

Acho que devia melhorar meu conceito de "rapidinha". Cheguei em casa com meia hora de atraso e troquei de roupa antes de encontrar Gina. Eu não aguentaria ver a cara dela de desaprovação ao me ver chegando de uma festa às 10h da manhã.

Assim que vi a ruiva fiz uma careta. Eu nem tinha tomado café da manhã ainda, droga.

- O que foi, Gina?

- O que você queria?

Pensei em uma desculpa convincente o suficiente, já que eu havia esquecido o que era tão importante para contar a ela. Por fim, dei de ombros, dizendo:

- Era só pra você me ajudar a escolher um vestido para... – eu já ia completar com "essa noite", mas pensei melhor e reformulei a frase. – Para quando Draco chegar e nos formos sair.

Ela sorriu,

- Era só isso?

- Sim – sorri de volta, com a consciência ficando pesada por mentir para ela.

- Onde quer ir?

* * *

Gina desconfiara da parte de eu não ter tomado café, mas eu mudei de assunto logo em seguida enquanto comprava um donut e um cappuccino no shopping. Passei o resto do dia aprontando os detalhes finais para a noite que se seguiria e o fim de semana agradável que eu provavelmente teria. Deixei meus filhos na casa de meus pais e uma bolsa pequena já arrumada, antes de ir tomar banho.

Enquanto enxugava os cabelos, olhei fixamente para o vestido perfeitamente apropriado para ocasiões que exigiam um figurino mais elegante, e o colar ao lado dele que Andrew havia me enviado por intermédio de Dimitri. Um Dimitri que me encarou com sobrancelhas arqueadas e um pouco tenso.

- Andrew pediu-me para lhe entregar isso. – Disse baixinho e estendeu-me uma caixa preta pequena e fina de veludo que eu peguei com cuidado. – Pediu-me também para avisar-lhe que espera que você realmente o acompanhe. E isto. – Deu-me um cartão às escondidas, já que minhas filhas me observavam na sala, antes de despedir-se de mim e ir embora.

- Mamãe? – Mary-Kate encarou-me duvidosa.

- Eu... Eu já volto – e aparatei no meu quarto para ler o cartão, inevitavelmente me lembrando da noite anterior e de como ele me chamara para sair com ele. Para ir a uma ópera.

Deste modo que me encarei satisfeita no espelho, já vestida, e indo pegar na cama o colar de diamantes que Andrew me enviara. Eu sabia que deveria devolvê-lo, mas era muito bonito e surpreendentemente combinava comigo e com meus cabelos loiros, como ele logo tratou de citar quando me pediu para usar.

Peguei a bolsa em cima da cama, antes de conferir tudo novamente e partir satisfeita para mais uma noite memorável.

**Fim Do Capítulo I.**

*(ver capítulo 7 de Novo Jeito de Ser 2)

* * *

**N/A: **Hi people! As músicas em sequência são The Only Exception, Decode, Stuck On You e The Only Exception, de novo. Todas do Paramore. Bem, os comentários eu deixo pra quem leu mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado. Xoxo.


	2. The Nature Of Reality

**Capítulo II – The Nature Of Reality**

**The nature of reality**

(A natureza da realidade)

**Is pure subjective fantasy**

(É fantasia subjetiva pura)

**Space and time and here and now**

(Espaço e tempo, o aqui e o agora)

**Are only in your mind**

(Estão apenas em sua mente)

Assim que aparatei em Nova York, por insistência minha e não dele, onde devíamos nos encontrar, ele sorriu e beijou-me os nós dos dedos, sempre olhando para meus olhos.

- Vejo que apreciou o meu pedido para que usasse o colar.

- Parece que sim – sorri de volta para ele, observando o lugar.

Estávamos do lado de fora do The Metropolitan Opera de Nova York, e várias pessoas passavam por nós para entrar no teatro.

- Vamos?

Olhei para ele já recomposto e esperando-me.

- Sim.

Caminhamos pouca coisa antes de entrarmos no imenso anfiteatro, e ele pedir-me para segui-lo. Encarei-o sem expressão.

- Vamos ficar lá em cima. – Ele riu, mostrando-me os camarotes.

- Claro, claro, eu já desconfiava. – Sorri, e o som de sua gargalhada fez-me arrepiar por inteira.

Assim que chegamos ao camarote, olhei para baixo e vi centenas de pessoas se acomodando em seus lugares quando Andrew entregou-me uma taça de champanhe.

- Gostou da vista? – Um sorriso novamente cobria seus lábios.

- Sim – respondi simplesmente, bebendo um pouco do champanhe e observando seus movimentos. No instante que ia falar-lhe, alguém entrou no camarote interrompendo meus pensamentos.

- Andrew, novamente se escondendo no camarote! – O homem que lhe estendia os braços para abraçar-lhe, riu. – Minoo Mitra ficou decepcionada quando o viu aqui em cima com outra belíssima dama. – E se virou pra mim com um sorriso. – Quem seria a bela dona?

Andrew fez uma careta.

- Anthony, esta é Hermione Granger-Malfoy, uma colega minha de Jacksonville.

- Anthony Pollack, a seu dispor – e beijou-me os nós dos dedos. – Jamais o vi acompanhado de tamanha beleza, Andrew. – Ele sorriu novamente.

- Ela é casada, Anthony.

- E quem disse que não é? – Ele riu mais uma vez e virou-se para dizer algo que eu não poderia ouvir, para o amigo, mas que eu acabei ouvindo de qualquer forma.

- Carolinna quer ver-lhe e falar-lhe algo sobre o fato de vocês terem terminado.

- Claro, claro – e revirou os olhos. – No intervalo, peça-a para subir aqui.

- Certo. Até mais, Andrew. Até mais, caríssima dama – e voltou para o anfiteatro, parecendo satisfeito.

- Quem é Minoo Mitra? – perguntei-lhe fingindo não ter escutado a conversa entre os dois enquanto bebia o resto do champanhe.

- Ninguém importante.

Continuei encarando-o sem expressão.

Ele suspirou.

- Carolinna Minoo Mitra é minha ex-namorada apenas. Anthony está tentando conquistá-la já que lhe dei carta branca para tal. – Deu de ombros e observou as luzes começarem a se apagar. – Acomode-se, por favor – e olhou-me como que me avaliando, quando eu deixei a taça na pequena mesa que nos separava e sentava-me na poltrona felpuda que ali havia.

- Vai ficar aí em pé me encarando, Witherspoon? – perguntei sem ao menos virar-me, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Parei de prestar atenção em seus movimentos assim que ópera começou e até alguns minutos antes do intervalo, quando ele se inclinou para mim, pondo alguns fios de cabelo que saíram do lugar de volta onde pertenciam, e me virei para ele. Quase prendi a respiração quando ele se inclinou um pouco mais e tocou-me os lábios com os seus.

- Andrew...

- Shhh... Não diga nada.

De repente, eu vi-me com os lábios sob os seus em um beijo tenro e paciente. Quando sua mão tocou-me o braço e seus lábios afastaram-se dos meus, pude ver as luzes já acesas, e pisquei atônita. Aquele homem sabia mesmo como confundir-me os sentidos.

No momento em que me virei para apreciar um dos morangos frescos que estavam na vasilha de vidro sobre a mesa, vi uma mulher encarando Andrew com uma careta que beirava a repulsa.

- Nunca achei que pagaria tal papel, Andrew.

Ele hesitou e com um breve aceno de cabeça, encorajei-o a ir falar com ela.

- Com licença, Hermione. – E levantou, empurrando a mulher para fora do camarote quando a alcançou. – Carolinna Minoo Mitra, isso já está beirando o absurdo. – E fechou a porta antes que eu pudesse ouvir mais uma palavra.

Franzi o cenho e peguei mais um morango.

Ouvi a porta se abrir novamente, e fiquei surpresa ao ver Anthony ali.

- Quer dizer que você é a mulher em que Andrew vem pensando desde sempre? – perguntou, sentando-se no lugar dele.

- Poderia repetir, por favor?

Eu não havia entendido o fim da sentença. Nós havíamos nos conhecido na noite anterior. Ele não podia já estar pensando em mim antes disso. Mas quando Anthony abriu a boca para responder-me, a porta se abriu novamente, revelando um Andrew furioso e... atônito?

- Carolinna está lhe aguardando, Anthony.

- Certo – e sorriu para mim antes de afastar-se.

- Andrew, está tudo bem?

- Sim. – Sua irritação se suavizou ao me olhar. – Desculpe-me por isso tudo. – E tocou meu rosto mais uma vez.

- Podemos ir embora, se quiser. – Desta vez fui eu quem lhe tocou o rosto delicadamente.

- Eu... – Ele franziu o cenho de repente. – Sirva-se primeiro, Hermione. – E pegou um morango, antes de dar uma mordida e alimentar-me com o resto. Depois, vice-versa quando nos servimos novamente com champanhe.

No segundo seguinte a um sorriso dele, as luzes se apagaram e tudo ficou escuro antes de poder ver a suave claridade novamente.

- Você quer mesmo ficar aqui? – perguntou-me.

- Não faço questão – e sorri. – Já vi Rigoletto uma vez. – Respondi, mordendo a ponta de um morango antes de alimentar-lhe de volta.

- Eu também. – E se aproximou mais de mim, pondo a mão na minha perna e quase encostando os lábios nos meus, mas desviando o caminho para a minha orelha para começar a cantar sussurrando no meu ouvido La Donna È Mobile. – La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento e di pensiero. Sempre un amabile leggiadro viso, in pianto o in riso, è menzognero. La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento e di pensier, e di pensier, e... e di pensier. (**N/A: **Tradução: _A mulher é móvel como pluma ao vento, muda de acento e de pensamento. Sempre um amável, gracioso rosto, em pranto ou em riso, é mentiroso. A mulher é móvel como pluma ao vento, muda de acento e de pensamento, e de pensamento, e... e de pensamento_.)

Meu deus do céu, não faça com que eu comece a rir agora. Ok, já que a gracinha está nesse ponto, vamos dar continuidade, não é?

Tentei me lembrar do resto da música, e cantei baixinho no ouvido dele:

- È sempre misero chi a lei s'affida, chi le confida mal cauto il core! Pur mai non sentesi felice appieno, chi su quel seno non liba amore! La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento, muta d'accento e di pensier, e di pensier, e... e di pensier. (**N/A: **Tradução: _É sempre um infeliz quem a ela se entrega, quem lhe confia incautamente o coração! Também nunca sente-se feliz em cheio, quem naquele seio não saboreia amor! A mulher é móvel como pluma ao vento, muda de acento e de pensamento, e de pensamento, e... e de pensamento_.)

- Vamos sair daqui?

- Agora.

Descemos as escadas até a entrada do teatro, e os seguranças nos olharam como se nós fôssemos loucos, antes de abrirem as portas. Ora, nós éramos bem loucos sim, ainda mais por ficar sussurrando músicas de ópera em italiano no ouvido um do outro, como fizemos enquanto caminhávamos do camarote até aqui fora. Parecíamos bêbados, essa é a verdade concreta e a natureza da realidade.

Começamos a rir assim que o ar frio bateu em nossos rostos.

- Você viu aquilo?

- Sim. – Ele abriu a porta da limusine que já nos esperava, rindo feito louco.

- Precisa tentar fazer aquela cara um dia, Andrew. – Disse, empurrando a bochecha com a língua, tentando miseravelmente evitar uma crise de riso.

- Eu preciso? – e chegou mais perto de mim, segurando delicadamente meu queixo.

- Precisa. – Toquei meus lábios nos dele, antes de me afastar com um sorriso travesso.

- Hey! Volte aqui!

Eu ri, permanecendo onde eu estava.

- Venha você até aqui! Se não quiser, só no par ou ímpar.

- Ímpar.

- Par.

Contei os dedos que ele tinha colocado rapidamente, e fiz o mesmo logo em seguida.

- Ei! Você roubou!

- E você perdeu – eu ri. – Venha até aqui, garotão.

- Vou aí dar-lhe uns cascudos isso sim!

- Ai que medinho.

Ele sorriu e veio até mim enquanto eu enfrentava uma crise de riso.

- Você parece uma criança, Hermione.

- Pareço? – Fiz uma expressão angelical e vi um sorriso torto em seu rosto.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Lembre-se que crianças não bebem champanhe.

Andrew revirou os olhos, e pôs os braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Você é uma exceção.

- Claro, sou uma criança de trinta e dois anos. Tá bom. – Apertei-lhe as bochechas e ele fez uma careta.

- Você é irritante, sabia?

- Todo mundo diz isso. – Sorri e toquei novamente seus lábios com os meus. O desejo há pouco adormecido, despertou novamente e beijamo-nos com voracidade.

**Machine of God and devil's too**

(Máquina de Deus e do diabo também)

**With no weapons just the truth**

(Sem armas, apenas com a verdade)

**Belief does not existence make**

(Crença não faz a existência)

**Is only in your mind**

(Está só na sua cabeça)

- Eu não queria trazer-lhe para Nova York, como você já deve ter percebido – disse, beijando-me a nuca, e jogando meus cabelos para a frente dos meus seios.

- E, no entanto, nós estamos aqui no Waldorf-Astoria em _Nova York_. – Eu ri, sentindo um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Anthony me convenceu a trazê-la quando arranjou os ingressos para mim para assistir Rigoletto no camarote.

- Oh, estou vendo.

- É mesmo? – e deslizou uma das alças do meu vestido para o lado, para beijar o meu ombro e subir para o pescoço.

Fechei os olhos e mordi meus lábios naquele momento. Ele sabia tornar simples beijos em beijos ardentes e que faziam a minha pele formigar.

- Sobre o que estávamos falando?

Pude sentir outro sorriso em seus lábios enquanto ele fazia a trajetória contrária e deslizava a alça do vestido em meu ombro esquerdo.

- Isso importa?

Mal o vestido tinha tocado o chão, ele puxou-me para ficar de frente a si, parando por um segundo, que aproveitei para tirar-lhe o paletó, já que a gravata ficara perdida na limusine que nos trouxera. Enquanto desabotoava-lhe os botões da camisa e distribuía pequenas mordidas por toda a extensão do seu pescoço, ele agarrou-me mais firmemente, empurrando-me para a cama atrás de nós e fazendo-nos cair juntos na superfície macia.

Andrew saiu distribuindo novos beijos ao longo do meu corpo enquanto eu tentava tirar-lhe as roupas para ficar ao menos perto do meu estado. E eu estava com apenas uma peça de roupa, afinal.

Rolei para ficar por cima dele, e assim que sobrara apenas pele contra pele, me vi por baixo novamente. E então começaram os beijos realmente quentes.

Ele passou as mãos pelo meu corpo, enquanto me beijava, como se quisesse tocar tudo ao mesmo tempo e não pudesse.

Deixei-me sentir as sensações de tudo aquilo, e senti-o rígido sobre mim. Logo em seguida, observei seus dedos caminhando por sobre a minha pele até o baixo-ventre, e um gemido escapou-me pelos lábios quando eles pararam em meu ponto mais quente. Finquei minhas unhas em suas costas quando ele se sentou na cama, puxando-me para seu colo e penetrando-me de uma só vez, enquanto engolia meu grito com um beijo.

Paramos ofegantes por dez segundos, olhando-nos nos olhos por um tempo até ele desviar o olhar para meus lábios.

- Meu Deus. – Murmurei sem que ele ouvisse, e Andrew tomou meus lábios novamente com os seus, se deitando sobre mim mais uma vez antes de começar a se mover, soltando-me os lábios para que pudesse ter um de meus seios em sua boca. Uma de suas mãos brincava com meu mamilo no outro seio. Meus gemidos eram altos e, eu sabia que aquilo o fazia querer-me cada vez mais. Seus movimentos tornaram-se mais agressivos e mais rápidos, assim como meus gemidos foram se tornando mais e mais altos.

Não demorou muito para que ele me puxasse novamente e acontecesse o inverso de antes. Eu estava por cima dele agora. Podia senti-lo completamente dentro de mim. Por um segundo, senti meus quadris serem levantados e automaticamente caírem sobre o quadril dele. Um grito escapou pelos meus lábios. E esse movimento se repetiu várias vezes, fazendo-nos ambos gemer com um prazer incontrolável e primitivo. Fechei os olhos, prolongando cada sensação sentida naquele momento.

Quando os abri novamente, eu já estava mais uma vez por baixo dele, observando seus olhos de um azul selvagem, quase fechando os meus novamente, mas ele pedira com uma voz tão rouca e quase tão doce que os deixasse abertos, que eu simplesmente não consegui contrariá-lo.

Arqueei o corpo assim que um calor sobre-humano invadiu-me. Gritos que não pude controlar saíam da minha boca enquanto eu tinha múltiplos orgasmos. Os fios louros do meu cabelo, em sua maioria, encontravam-se ou sobre a mão direita dele ou colados no meu rosto, por causa do suor. Poucos segundos depois, o corpo dele caiu quente e suado por cima do meu.

Andrew puxou o cobertor para cima de nós dois e se deitou ao meu lado, deslizando junto comigo para o mundo dos sonhos.

**The nature of reality**

(A natureza da realidade)

**Is only in your mind**

(Está apenas na sua cabeça)

**Fim do Capítulo II.**

**N/A: **Hey guys! O nome da música tema é The Nature Of Reality, do Oasis. A segunda, em italiano, é _La Donna È Mobile_ da ópera _Rigoletto_ de Giuseppe Verdi, interpretada por Luciano Pavarotti. Um pedacinho da ceninha tensa foi a dona Carmem que me ajudou. But, whatever, espero que tenham gostado. Xoxo.


	3. Two Times, Four Times

**__****Capítulo III – Two Times, Four Times**

**My poor heart, it's been so dark since you been gone**

**After all, you're the one who turns me off**

**You're the only one who can turn me back on**

Eu tinha acabado de retornar da casa dos meus pais, para me despedir deles antes de viajarem, quando ouvi a porta da sala sendo aberta. Eu nem tinha chegado às escadas ainda, e a única pessoa que poderia estar chegando àquela hora era...

- Draco! – vir-me-ei e corri na direção dele enquanto ele deixava a mala surrada no chão e fechava a porta.

- Meu amor – e me pegou em seus braços, já tomando meus lábios com um beijo suave.

Agarrei um pouco mais ele, esquecendo-me que nossas filhas estavam logo no andar de cima, e aparatamos em nosso quarto.

Acariciei sua face por um instante, afastando-me dele, apenas para ver seu rosto mais uma vez e notar qualquer cicatriz nova. Um sorriso pairou em seus lábios enquanto a ponta de seus dedos passava languidamente nas minhas costas.

Draco beijou-me mais uma vez e antes de algo mais quente poder ao menos acontecer, ouvi a voz fina e irritante de Elisabeth gritando. Ele riu quando eu me afastei dele com uma careta e se virou para a garotinha loura que corria até si.

- Olá, Lisbeth – pegou-a nos braços como fizera comigo, e se virou para mim.

Neguei a pergunta silenciosa que ele me fizera, e lembrei-me da promessa que tinha feito a William.

- Vamos sair à noite. – Sorri perversamente ao me lembrar do destino proposto. – Will, Jackie e Vicktória vão conosco.

Afastei-me dos dois e segui para o banheiro. Eu precisava de um banho de água gelada depois dessa.

* * *

Estávamos como no passado, em uma boate, bebendo vodka, dançando e provocando um ao outro.

- Você sabe que não podemos transar aqui, Draco. – Murmurei, enquanto ele sussurrava ideias interessantes no meu ouvido e me abraçava por trás.

- E quem disse que faremos aqui? – Draco provavelmente sorriu ao dizer isso, eu podia apostar.

- Você não presta, Malfoy – ri, virando-me para ele e beijando-o provocadoramente.

Então, como todas as outras vezes, uma música pior do que o que eu estava fazendo com ele, começou a tocar.

**I've been a bad, bad girl**

(Eu tenho sido uma garota muito má)

**I've been careless with a delicate man**

(Fui descuidada com um homem delicado)

**Don't you tell me to deny it**

(Não me diga para negar isso)

**I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins**

(Fiz mal e quero pagar por meus pecados)

Ele encarou-me com surpresa por um momento quando eu comecei a dançar, e logo em seguida, sua expressão era de malícia e divertimento.

- Você sabe como provocar um homem, Mione – sussurrou, segurando-me pela cintura e tentando me beijar.

Desvencilhei-me dele, e o sorriso de malícia cresceu. Eu podia sentir vários pares de olhos em mim, além dos do meu marido, e simplesmente aproveitei a situação para instigar ainda mais. Eu não dançava assim há tanto tempo, que quase sentia falta, então por que não utilizar a oportunidade que me foi estendida?

Fiquei de costas para Draco e comecei a rebolar quando ele segurou minha cintura com as duas mãos. Eu simplesmente sabia onde o olhar dele estava fixo, e sorri. Draco Malfoy não mudaria nunca. E era exatamente dessa forma que eu o amava.

Então, em algum momento da minha dança, ele começou a dançar comigo, e quando percebi já estava terminando de girar para no segundo seguinte cair em seus braços e ser beijada com voracidade.

Ouvi aplausos atrás de nós, antes de não ouvir mais nada, a não serem os meus suspiros e alguns gemidos ocasionais que vinham de Draco, enquanto procurava desesperadamente a barra do meu vestido.

**Like you're perfume**

(É como se você fosse um perfume)

**Your skin is smooth**

(Sua pele é macia)

**The way you move**

(O jeito como você se mexe)

**I'm in the mood**

(Estou entrando no clima)

**Tease the crowd**

(Provoque a multidão)

**Please the crowd**

(Satisfaça a multidão)

**I'm boiling, I want you to see me now**

(Estou fervendo, quero que você me olhe agora)

Assim que ele alcançou seu objetivo, caímos na cama e meu vestido desapareceu, enquanto meu marido beijava meu corpo inteiro.

- Oh, Draco... – tentei começar a dizer-lhe, mas minhas palavras se transformaram em um gemido. – Oh, Draco, senti tanto a sua falta.

- Imagino – sorriu, subindo os beijos e parando em meus seios já descobertos. – Acho que você se divertiu muito sem mim, não é? – sussurrou em meu ouvido, deixando-me louca.

- Oh, não.

- Não minta, meu amor – e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Eu... Oh. Ninguém é como você, meu bem. – Inverti nossas posições e sentei-me por cima dele, obtendo um sorriso deliciado de seus lábios. Arranhei-lhe o peito e comecei a provocá-lo enquanto me lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela semana.

_Andrew dormia tranquilamente na cama enquanto eu estava sentada numa cadeira em frente à mesa do quarto, ligando para casa._

_- Hermione?_

_- Desculpe acordá-la, mamãe. Preciso que cuide das crianças um pouco mais pra mim._

_- Claro. Mas eu e Matthew viajaremos em uma semana. Esteja aqui antes disso. _

_- Certo, eu estarei. Preciso daquele favor._

_- Sobre Dimitri?_

_Comecei a fazer um mistura de português, russo e polonês exatamente nesse instante, para que apenas minha mãe entendesse os detalhes ínfimos daquilo. Nós aprendíamos obrigatoriamente, no mínimo, duas línguas além das línguas maternas da família: inglês e português. Aprendíamos a falar em códigos quando necessário e precisamente quando alguém não podia ouvir._

_- Sim. Você sabe o que perguntar. Passe-me assim que conseguir. – Desliguei no exato instante em que ele se levantou e veio até mim._

Então, assim que mamãe mandou-me tudo sobre a vida de Andrew, de cabo a rabo, porque era uma coisa fácil de descobrir já que éramos parentes, ou melhor, primos em terceiro ou quarto grau, não faz diferença, dei corda aos planos dele e começamos a fazer as ligações necessárias.

_Eu não estava acreditando que a história ia se repetir de novo._

_- Alô?_

_- Oi, Dave. Desculpe por ligar tão cedo, mas eu tenho que resolver alguns problemas pessoais em outra cidade por... – olhei para a expressão travessa de Andrew. – Hmmm, cinco dias._

_- Você tem alguma substituta para isso?_

_- Eu vou ligar para Gina e Anne logo em seguida, apenas queria avisá-lo antes._

_- Ok. Você pode ter os cinco dias que quer para resolver seus problemas._

_- Obrigada, chefe._

_Ele riu._

_- De nada, Granger. Até mais._

_Desliguei o telefone e olhei para Andrew com uma sobrancelha arqueada._

_- E então? – ele perguntou._

_- Consegui os tais dias – e sorri para ele. – Mas tenho que ligar para uma das garotas antes para me substituir, como sempre. Ou... Qual a profissão de Carolinna?_

_- Ela é médica. Por quê?_

_Revirei os olhos._

_- Em que área?_

_- Bem, Mitra tem apenas trinta anos, mas é especializada na sua área e na de Dimitri._

_- Ela está trabalhando agora ou está de férias?_

_- De férias, eu acho. Por que tantas perguntas sobre Carolinna, Hermione?_

_- Meu problema com a substituição está acabado – eu devaneei. – Você podia pedir isso a ela? – e me aproximei dele para sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Por favor?_

_- Eu vou tentar, tudo bem?_

_- Tudo bem. – Eu sorri e tive que me segurar para não beijá-lo quando ele pegou o telefone._

_Beberiquei um pouco do café para fingir que não estava prestando atenção à conversa deles, mas eu estava ouvindo cada palavra que era dita, apesar de ignorar completamente o início da conversa._

_- Acalme-se Mitra, eu só quero que você me faça um favor._

_- O que é agora? Diga logo, Tony está quase voltando._

_Tive que morder o lábio inferior, para não rir, ao ouvir vagamente a voz fria dela no telefone. Carolinna Minoo Mitra gostava de Andrew? Mas por que então estava noiva de Anthony? Uma ideia capciosa surgiu em minha mente, e sorri malignamente. _

_- Em outra época você não me trataria assim, Carolinna._

_Em outra época? Quer dizer que eu estava certa? Eles tinham realmente transado depois de ela já ser noiva de Pollack? Que nojo! Claro que eu não era nenhuma santa ou nada disso, além de ser _casada _com o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, mas a minha situação com Draco era completamente diferente. Ele não era como Anthony. Meu marido não era um completo boçal. Além disso, ele sabia. E se...?_

_- Você pode trabalhar em Jacksonville por quatro dias?_

_- Você está bêbado, Drew? Eu estou de férias! _

_Drew? Isso estava sendo mais divertido do que eu achei inicialmente. Por que não me divertir por alguns dias antes de Draco voltar?_

_- Não. Diga sim ou não._

_Não ainda, meu bem. Ai, se isso continuar assim tão divertido, será impossível não rir._

_- Sim, tudo bem. Para quem?_

_Oh, ela cedia aos caprichos dele com alguma insistência? Isso um dia ainda me será muito útil._

_- No lugar de Hermione no St. Mungus._

_- Ah, não. Estou de férias!_

_Ciúmes, Carolinna? Só porque eu estou brincando um pouco com o seu priminho muito distante e que você tem uma certa atração? Oh, oh, tarde demais._

_- Carolinna – ele repreendeu-a. – Você tem uma dívida comigo e sabe disso._

_Oh, quer dizer que ir para a cama com ela não tinha sido suficiente? Meus deuses, como eu estava me divertindo._

_- Tem que ser isso? Não pode ser outra coisa?_

_Tentando ir para a cama com o priminho novamente, Minoo? _

_- Sim._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Farei esse favor _por você_ e não por sua... Enfim, farei esse favor por você. Quando?_

_Ela sabia então? Sinto que Minoo Mitra me deve uma longa conversa. Claro que qualquer um saberia se não fosse um completo fantoche boçal como Andrew._

_- Daqui a duas horas._

_- Você está louco? Só a viagem até Jacksonville é mais que isso!_

_- Faça uma chave de portal._

_- Ilegal?_

_- Em Durmstrang nada era ilegal, se lembra?_

_- Em Durmstrang. Agora nós estamos na vida real, Andrew._

_Revirei os olhos. Médicos complexados esses, só pode. Era tão fácil resolver esse tipo de problema._

_- Passe-me o telefone, Witherspoon. Deixe-me falar com ela._

_Andrew olhou para mim, como se só agora tivesse percebido que eu estava lá. Resisti à tentação de revirar os olhos, e peguei o celular da mão dele._

_- Carolinna? É Hermione. Eu posso resolver o seu problema com a chave de portal. Alguém chamado Rodham vai te ligar e passar todas as instruções. _

_- Certo. Você trabalha..._

_- Segunda, terça e quarta, todo o dia. Quinta, de noite. Sexta, eu não trabalho. Ou seja, você só vai ter que trabalhar quatro dias._

_- Nós precisamos conversar, Granger. E você sabe do que se trata._

_- Claro – sorri. Ela sabia. – Até mais, Carolinna._

_Aquilo seria realmente interessante._

_Olhei para a cama desarrumada e tentei me lembrar de um último número de telefone, antes de poder jogar como uma criança má. _

_- Rodham?_

_- Mione? Quanto tempo!_

_- Eu sei. Desculpe-me. Podemos sair para beber na sexta, se quiser. Como Jackie e Chloé estão?_

_- Estão ótimas! Sim, é na sexta que Draco volta, não é? Vou avisar Jackie. Ainda está me devendo um drinque, se lembra?_

_- Claro – gargalhei à menção da última vez que nós quatro havíamos saído juntos e bebido como loucos. Mal conseguíamos nos mexer no outro dia, de tamanha ressaca. – Faça-me um favor, e lhe pago em dobro._

_- Feito! _

_- Quem está em casa com você?_

_- Jackie e Wright. Chloé está com Elisabeth, imagino._

_- Vicktória Wright, jura? Faz tanto tempo que não a vejo, também. Chame-a para ir conosco. Agora, quanto àquele favor..._

E aqui estava eu, em casa – com as minhas filhas na casa de Gina –, enquanto já nua, Draco brincava com os meus sentidos.

- Você está tão lenta, meu amor. – Ele sorriu maliciosamente, já por cima de mim, enquanto suas mãos vagavam pela minha cintura.

- Eu juro que... – e engoli em seco quando Draco tocou meu ponto mais sensível.

- Jura o quê, Mione?

- Eu... – e agarrei-lhe os cabelos, trazendo sua boca para mais perto da minha. – Eu juro que vou lhe fazer implorar por mim. – Desci minhas mãos por sua barriga e toquei-lhe o membro, fazendo-o gemer meu nome.

Essa sim era uma brincadeira divertida.

* * *

- Você está me sufocando, Draco – comecei a dizer-lhe, sem forças para lhe empurrar.

- Eu estou tão morto quanto você, meu bem. Pelo menos, eu acho, já que você ainda não está tanto assim... – e passou a língua em volta do meu mamilo.

- Eu... Meu Deus, quatro rodadas não são o bastante para você?

Ele riu e se deitou ao meu lado antes de me puxar para si.

- Deveriam ser?

- Sim, é claro que sim. A não ser que esteja planejando me matar.

- Deveríamos experimentar aquela sua sugestão, agora.

- Você está louco?

- Por você, sim – e começou a brincar com meus seios novamente.

- Acha que Vicktória e Nate ainda estão lá? – engoli em seco quando senti seus lábios substituírem as mãos.

- Quem sabe – e subiu para meu pescoço. – Agora, meu bem, é hora de eu brincar com você.

**Fim do Capítulo III.**

* * *

**N/A:** Hi people! Minha imaginação não me ajudou dessa vez, então é isso aí. As músicas são Turn Me On (Norah Jones), Criminal (Fiona Apple) e Stripper (The Soho Dolls). Xoxo.


	4. Nunca Diga Nunca

_**Capítulo IV – Nunca Diga Nunca**_

**Bela linda criatura**

**Bonita**

**Nem menina nem mulher**

**Tem espelho no seu rosto**

**De neve**

**Nem menina nem mulher**

- Mione?

Ouvi uma voz me chamando ao longe e senti alguns beijos molhados sendo distribuídos pelo meu corpo, enquanto acordava lentamente com uma dor de cabeça latejante que não queria nem pensar.

Vir-me-ei para ver as horas no relógio e quase gemi de frustração. Seis e quinze da manhã de um sábado. Não tinha dormido nem quatro horas. Eu não merecia aquilo. E não devia ter bebido aquela vodka toda. Olhei para meu marido já vestido ao meu lado, apenas me observando com um sorriso.

- Que foi? – perguntei, afofando o travesseiro e quase caindo no sono novamente.

Ele riu e passou os dedos languidamente pelo meu corpo ainda nu.

- Draco... – Foi a única palavra que eu consegui pronunciar antes de ele sobrepor meus lábios com os seus e se afastar.

- Estou indo para o Ministério.

- Num sábado? – esforcei-me para abrir os olhos e encará-lo.

- Algumas pessoas trabalham, como você deve saber – ele sorriu.

- Parece que sim.

Draco beijou-me uma última vez e antes mesmo da porta do quarto ser fechada, eu já estava dormindo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Eve abriu a porta da luxuosa mansão onde ela morava com Dimitri, e que secretamente eu o ajudara a escolher, e me encarou com descrença. Ela nem se surpreendia mais quando eu ia parar lá aos sábados de manhã. Era a minha fuga já que não tinha mais Tonks aqui em Jacksonville, ou quando meu marido não estava em casa.

- Dimitri está aí?

- Não. Reunião com Dave e o ministro. – E me concedeu a passagem. – Achei que você sabia, uma vez que seu marido também deve estar lá.

- Draco?

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto seguíamos para a cozinha.

- Você, por um acaso, é casada com mais alguém? A não ser que já considere seu caso extraconjugal com Andrew um casamento.

- Cale a boca, Eve! Que bicho te mordeu essa noite? Ou melhor, que bicho não te mordeu essa noite? – observei a expressão dela enquanto dizia isso, e foi impossível não rir. – Sinto que a noite não foi boa para você, não é?

- E você, que pílula da felicidade tomou hoje?

- Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, eu tive uma noite ótima com o meu marido.

- Quer dizer que a sua diversão com Andrew acabou? – perguntou-me enquanto terminava de fazer o café e tentava não parecer mais descontente do que estava.

- Eu disse isso em algum momento? – peguei a xícara que ela me estendia, e bebi de bom grado a primeira xícara de café do dia. – Além disso...

Mordi minha língua para segurar a resposta mordaz que eu lhe concederia. Dimitri sabia demais sobre mim e eu sobre ele, para entregar um segredo desses de bandeja.

- Além disso, o quê, Hermione?

- Além disso, meu marido está em casa agora. Não preciso de brincadeirinhas e diversões fora de casa.

- Entre aspas, não é? Fiquei sabendo que você se divertiu muito ontem à noite.

Argh! Por que raios eu fora ali antes mesmo de ver minhas filhas? Eu sabia perfeitamente como ela soubera daquilo. Vicktória Wright, que estava conosco, era amiga dela e deveria ter contado. Não era grande surpresa, mas não esperava que Eve soubesse tão rápido disso.

- Wright é uma fofoqueira.

- Não foi ela quem me contou.

Senti na pausa dramática que uma bomba estava por vir. E eu descobriria logo que não estava errada.

- Foi Andrew. Ele me mandou uma foto, ontem à noite, de você agarrada a Draco.

Engasguei com o café. Eu não vira Andrew em lugar algum da boate. Não que tivesse tido tempo, obviamente. Quando não estava dançando ou, como ela mesma dissera, agarrada ao meu marido, estava bebendo com Nate, Jackeline e William. Realmente não sobrara muito tempo para olhar para os lados e verificar algo que achava meramente impossível acontecer.

Eve mostrou-me a foto e se não tivesse pousado a xícara sobre a mesa antes, teria deixado-a cair. A foto nitidamente mostrava-me aos beijos com Draco enquanto Jackeline, William, Nate e Vicktória riam ao nosso redor. Não que fosse algo incomum, mas não era o tipo de foto que alguém teria orgulho de mostrar a outras pessoas. E não que nós já não tivéssemos nos beijado inúmeras vezes em público, mas saber que Andrew vira aquilo era, para dizer o mínimo, chocante.

Servi-me de mais uma xícara de café, e apesar de já ter entregado o celular de volta à Eve, a imagem continuava clara como água em minha mente.

- Falando em Andrew... – ela sorveu mais um pouco de café, tentando parecer despreocupada. Eu sabia que aquilo também não seria uma coisa boa. – Você tem bebido a poção?

- Que poção, Gwyneth?

- Que poção? – ela explodiu, começando a gritar. – Que poção, Hermione? Que poção que eu tenho lhe preparado há cinco anos? Você está mesmo a fim de arriscar seu casamento tendo um filho bastardo? Você não pensou em Draco em nenhum instante, não é?

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem enquanto engasgava mais uma vez com o café. Ah, Deus! A poção! E agora já era tarde demais.

- Eu... Eve tente entender que...

- Vocês são loucos, isso sim. Uma trai o marido e ele sabe disso, o outro leva um pé na bunda e vem curtir um porre onde sabe que você está.

- O que você está dizendo, Gwyneth? – perguntei com uma voz fria, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Eu disse em algum momento que meu marido sabia, por um acaso?

- Não, mas... Droga! Esqueça o que eu disse, mas não faça mais isso em minha casa, por favor. Apesar de saber que Andrew vai repetir a dose de propósito só pra me contrariar – e suspirou, pegando a xícara vazia das minhas mãos. – É isso o que você quer?

- Eu não vou ficar grávida, Eve.

Ela sorriu ironicamente.

- Com a sua sorte, eu aposto cinquenta galeões como vai ficar sim. Já aconteceu antes, por que não agora, de novo?

- Aposto o mesmo valor que não.

Naturalmente, eu sabia que ela ia ganhar, mas já estava quase rezando para que estivesse errada.

- Apostado, então. Agora...

- Agora, Sra. _Freestone_, que história é essa de você saber que Draco sabia sobre Andrew? Pode ir me contando direitinho.

Eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia que Eve tinha uma queda gigante pelo meu marido, e adoraria dançar uma rumba na horizontal com ele, só não esperava que tivesse coragem. Draco sabia disso, mas nunca dera a corda necessária para acontecer. E eu sinceramente não fizera nada para impedir, isso deveria admitir. Mas aquilo era realmente irônico e tive que me segurar para não rir. Não era como se Dimitri e eu nunca tivéssemos agitado os lençóis enquanto dançávamos uma rumba na horizontal, já tínhamos feito isso muitas vezes, mas pensar em Eve com aquele jeito todo certinho traindo o marido, era impagável.

Eu tinha contado a Draco sobre a queda dela, há alguns meses, mas não imaginava que eles tivessem se tornado _amigos _íntimos tão rapidamente. Olhei para Eve uma última vez, e não consegui controlar o riso. A expressão de culpa dela era melhor do que a ideia de que tivesse traído Dimitri.

- Que foi? – ela me encarou, assustada.

- Eu... – e respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. – Eu já sabia. – Obviamente não deu certo, e comecei a rir novamente. – Ele me contou esta noite, assim que conseguiu parar de tentar brincar comigo, depois da festinha na boate.

Os olhos de Eve se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo, e eu já estava chorando de rir àquela altura.

- Malfoy te contou? – perguntou perplexa.

- Ora, não precisa tratá-lo com tanta formalidade na minha frente, você já agitou os lençóis com ele, de qualquer forma. E sim, Draco me contou. Nós contamos quase tudo um ao outro. Mesmo que não tivesse me falado, porém, eu teria descoberto. Ele nunca chega em casa no final da tarde, depois de uma viagem. É sempre de manhã, para ter tempo de almoçar comigo e... Você sabe, matar a saudade.

- E você não vai gritar comigo, nem nada?

- Oras, fui eu quem o informei que você tinha uma queda por ele. Por que lamentar o que eu esperava que acontecesse? Sem contar que Draco é uma pessoa generosa... – mordi meus lábios para não ter outra crise de riso na frente dela. – Mas e aí? Como foi a primeira experiência extraconjugal dele? Ainda não tive tempo de perguntar.

- Vocês são loucos – murmurou.

Abri a boca para conceder uma resposta ácida e irônica, mas decidi me calar. Eu não estava a fim de perder alguns momentos secretos de diversão ocasional e extraconjugal, somente para ela contar para Draco e me fazer brigar com ele. Não, eu poderia manter aquilo para mim mesma ainda. De qualquer forma, Eve _não_ _deveria_ saber mesmo.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Três meses depois_

Eu estava deitada em minha cama, as três da manha, tentando dormir, enquanto a luz da lua entrava pela janela.

Já tentara a TV, ler o jornal ou algum livro qualquer, e deixara o telefone ao meu lado por algum motivo desconhecido. De nada adiantara. Eu continuava a me sentir sozinha.

O gato de Lisbeth, que possuía o nome infantil de Kite Guy, estava dormindo tranquilamente ao meu lado enquanto eu o acariciava. Meu marido estivera do outro lado da cama ainda a pouco, mas mesmo assim não o acordara antes de William ligar e avisá-lo de algo que o fez sair correndo. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo quando eu pudera chamá-lo, parecia que apenas o fato de ter conhecido Andrew Witherspoon abrira um buraco desconhecido e profundo em mim. Algo que nem Draco conseguira fazer ainda.

Recordei-me com saudade das noites em Hogwarts. Das festas inconsequentes, das madrugadas de diversão e bebida, e os dias de ressaca, mas que eu podia aproveitar ao máximo. Eu sentia falta disso. Lamentava ter perdido aquelas noites de diversão inconsequente. A falta que não fazia os meus dezoito anos que a muito já haviam se passado.

Mas a realidade mudara. Eu estava casada há mais de dez anos e tinha três filhas lindas. Elisabeth, Mary-Kate e Blair. Todos queriam que se eu tivesse mais um filho, se houvesse mais algum em um futuro próximo, fosse garoto. E, no entanto, havia uma única frase sob a voz de Eve que se repetia inúmeras vezes na minha cabeça e me tirava o sono, 'Positivo, Hermione. O exame deu positivo. E agora você sabe as consequências de seus atos inconsequentes e impulsivos, não sabe?'. Havia também a dor de não querer outro garoto. Eu já passara por isso, e não queria perder tudo outra vez. Eu não queria que nada disso acontecesse novamente. Não queria passar pelos riscos que isso trazia para essa criança mais do que para mim. Mas eu não tiraria a vida que se formava em meu corpo. Acontecera, não acontecera? Era minha culpa, entretanto, eu nunca controlava meus atos impulsivos. Eu... eu simplesmente não poderia matar mais uma vida apenas por puro capricho.

Deixei minha mão deslizar para o baixo-ventre e pensei nas alternativas que aquilo me trazia. Só existiam duas respostas, e aquilo não me dava escolha alguma.

Ponderei sobre com quem eu poderia contar neste exato instante, mas também não era como se tivesse grandes opções.

Gina... Não. Ela seria capaz de me matar se soubesse.

Eve e Dimitri... Não. Eles já faziam muito por mim.

Minha mãe ou minhas irmãs... Não. Todas tinham seus próprios problemas para resolver.

Andrew... Absolutamente não.

Tonks... Era alguém a se considerar.

Calculei as horas mentalmente dali até a Bulgária, peguei o telefone antes de sair da cama sem fazer o menor ruído e tranquei-me no banheiro. Disquei o número e esperei.

Blair acordara minutos depois que Draco saíra e eu tivera que levá-la para a minha cama, então não era como se eu pudesse fazer muito barulho.

- Hermione? Ainda não é de madrugada aí?

- Sim. Tonks, eu estou grávida – e apesar de ter me apoiado na porta, escorreguei até o chão já que meus joelhos fraquejaram e não conseguiam mais me equilibrar.

- Que bom. Você nunca se contentou com pouco, não é?

- Tonks, por favor, me escute.

- Vítor, termine de dar banho em Lia, por favor.

Eu podia imaginá-la revirando os olhos, mas estava muito abalada para me divertir com aquela situação.

- Ok, o que foi agora? Conte-me os seus problemas.

- Eu estou grávida.

- Eu sei, você já me disse. E qual é o problema disso?

- Esse _é _o problema. Eu não poderia estar.

- Por quê? Você jamais trairia Draco.

- Nunca diga nunca – murmurei.

- Céus! Hermione, você ficou louca? Pirou de vez? Bateu a cabeça, ou o quê?

Eu não poderia negar nada daquilo, e esse mero fato me fazia querer chorar.

- Tonks, por favor. Eu preciso de você aqui.

- Eu não posso ir até aí agora. Teria que...

- Aparate. Por favor, Tonks. É a única coisa que eu lhe peço.

- Você sempre diz isso. Só porque chantagem emocional funciona comigo. Estarei aí em cinco minutos, está bem?

- Ok. Eu... – e respirei fundo. – Aparate direto no meu quarto.

- Certo – e desligou enquanto eu me encolhia como uma bola.

**All that I'm living for**

(Tudo pelo que eu estou vivendo)

**All that I'm dying for**

(Tudo pelo que estou morrendo)

**All that I can't ignore alone at night**

(Tudo o que eu não posso ignorar sozinha à noite)

**All that I'm wanted for**

(Tudo o que eu quis)

**Should I feel like I do?**

(Eu deveria me sentir como eu me sinto?)

**Should I lock the last open door?**

(Eu deveria ter fechado a última porta aberta?)

**Narração por Ninfadora T. Krum**

Após largar marido e filha na Bulgária para ver o que acontecia na América, eu a encontrei encolhida como uma bola, sentada ao lado da porta com o telefone ao seu lado.

Não era algo que se pudesse ver todos os dias. Hermione Granger-Malfoy não era mais aquela garotinha que chorava pelos cantos como em Hogwarts. Ela crescera muito, mas mesmo assim era eu quem tinha que acudi-la em momento como esse.

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, abracei-a. Hermione estava tremendo. Parecia que...

- Mione, pelo amor de Merlin, não chore. Já não basta a pirralha que Vítor insiste em dizer que é minha filha? – sorri enquanto afagava seus cabelos calmamente. – Você também tem que fazer tal papel?

- Todo mundo diz que você me trata como se fosse uma filha, de qualquer forma. – Ela deu de ombros, e apesar de seu tom estar um pouco menos desesperado do que ao telefone, ainda não era exatamente animador.

- Você sabe o motivo disso. Nós sempre confiamos extremamente uma na outra. Você pode contar comigo sempre que desejar, não sabe disso?

- Se não soubesse, não teria ligado.

Eu não consegui conter o riso com aquela resposta. Hermione não confiava em mais ninguém tão profundamente quanto confiava em mim. Nem mesmo em Draco ela depositava essa confiança, e isso porque eles dormiam juntos há mais de quinze anos.

Mas eu sabia por que isso começara e quando. Mesmo que distante, Hermione fazia parte dos Black, e nós só descobrimos isso muito, muito tempo depois. Antes de tudo, porém, antes de um parentesco distante ser revelado, tudo começara no primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Era o primeiro dia de aula, um ano antes de Gina ir para o colégio. Nossa primeira aula de Transfiguração. Harry e Rony haviam chegado atrasados, então ficaram com os lugares que lhe sobraram; mas Minerva parecia ter escolhido a dedo cada um dos lugares em que devíamos nos sentar, como era do feitio dela. E eu saíra com uma garota da minha casa, Hermione Granger.

Naquela época seus cabelos eram cheios, ondulados e viviam soltos. Era razoavelmente alta, e magra. Eu a vira lendo no dormitório na noite anterior. E da mesma forma, ela chegara com um livro nos braços.

Não sabia ainda que Hermione era uma 'irritante sabe-tudo', como Rony não se cansava de chamá-la, e não sabia que nos daríamos tão bem logo de cara.

Ouvi o risinho de escárnio de Draco Malfoy, ao ver os garotos chegarem atrasados. Ele poderia ser meu primo, mas aos onze anos era chato e irritante como o diabo. Vi a garota revirar os olhos ao meu lado e continuar a fazer a tarefa proposta por Minerva. Porém, aquilo me fez pegar uma ponta do papel onde eu estava escrevendo, de modo impensado, e rabiscar um bilhete curto e com letra quase legível para ela.

Um sorriso discreto aparecera em seus lábios antes de rabiscar uma resposta de volta, e desde então, éramos amigas.

Voltei ao momento presente e ela tremia, com menos intensidade, mas ainda tremia enquanto me abraçava. Hermione era a irmã que eu não tivera. E apesar de ela ser alguns meses mais velha, era eu quem a superprotegia.

- Você ligou para Gina?

Eu sabia mais do que bem a resposta para aquilo. E a resposta era não. Existiam duas Ginas em uma, e exatamente por existirem duas, Hermione não conseguia contar tudo para ela. Havia uma Gina responsável e uma Gina quase tão inconsequente quanto Mione, mas, no mundo real fora de Hogwarts, era a Gina responsável quem dominava. E não era como se não soubéssemos o que ela diria se ao menos cogitasse qualquer daqueles segredos obscuros que eu e Hermione trocávamos constantemente.

- Não, e nem pretendo. Ela já tem problemas demais e...

- Eu sei. Mas parece que sou eu que tenho problemas de menos aqui, não é? – sorri mais uma vez, mas durou pouco. A torrente de lágrimas começara novamente. Soltei-a por um momento para encará-la.

- Eu... Droga, ele me ama!

- Quem, Mione?

- Draco.

- Você o ama?

- Sim, mas... eu não sei. Ele está mudando e nós não passamos mais todo aquele tempo juntos.

- Nem tudo é como a gente deseja, e você, mais do que ninguém, sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu... Eu não sei como pude fazer tudo isso com ele! Oh, Deus! Eu estou tão confusa.

Abracei-a novamente.

- Ah, Tonks!

- Você já havia feito isso antes, e dessa vez ele sabia. Não sabia?

- Ele sabia, mas essa não é a questão, Tonks. A questão é que...

- Quanto tempo?

- Onze semanas. Eve me contou hoje.

- Eu não vou lhe falar o que você poderia fazer, apesar de ser contra, porque você já sabe. Você não teria coragem de matar algo que vive dentro de si só para Draco não descobrir. Ainda me lembro da época de Hogwarts, de Los Angeles e quando Vance...

Fechei os olhos e suspirei ao sentir Hermione se afastar ligeiramente de mim. Gina não estava ali para me socorrer dessa vez. E eu tinha a maldita tendência de me esquecer do quanto falar de Vance era doloroso para ela. Ainda podia me lembrar da angústia quando Mione engravidara de Blair há quatro anos. Não era algo que alguém pudesse esquecer facilmente. Mas, mesmo assim, ela estava um pouco menos desesperada do que agora.

- Você tem certeza absoluta que esse bebê não é mesmo de Draco? Porque se não for...

Desisti de terminar a frase ao ver que ela mordia os lábios. O silêncio continuaria e eu sabia disso. Não adiantaria insistir.

Agora que as lágrimas haviam cessado, a fadiga parecia tomar conta dela e a próxima frase dita por Mione provaria isso.

- Preciso dormir. Eu tenho que ir trabalhar mais tarde.

- Vai voltar para o seu quarto?

- Sim. Draco saiu mais cedo.

Hermione nem ao mesmo se dignou a levantar, abrir a porta e encarar seu próprio quarto. Ela apenas pegou minha mão e aparatamos no espaço vazio da cama dela. Kite Guy me encarou ferozmente e pulou para fora da cama, mas Blair continuou em seu sono profundo.

Mione apenas pegou um travesseiro e deitou a cabeça em meu colo enquanto abraçava fortemente um sapo grande e verde de pelúcia que eu jurava ser de Mary-Kate ou Elisabeth.

- Você vai ficar aqui, Ninfa? – perguntou enquanto eu afagava mais uma vez seus cabelos louros.

- Até você dormir. Tenho que voltar, como você sabe. Leah está me esperando para levá-la à casa de Kalina Svetlana.

Ela viu a minha careta involuntária e riu.

- Continua amando sua sogra?

- Sempre – revirei os olhos e vi o sorriso que dominava o rosto da minha melhor amiga. – Você não espera que eu cante uma música de ninar como tenho que fazer com Lia todas as noites, não é?

- Se você quiser. Não é como se eu fosse te obrigar a fazer uma coisa dessas.

- Cínica.

Hermione riu uma última vez, e antes mesmo de eu ter acabado a primeira música, ela já adormecera. Embrulhei-a e beijei-lhe a testa antes de aparatar de volta para a Bulgária.

Eu tinha de admitir, ela era quase como uma filha para mim.

**Fim do Capítulo IV.**

**N/A: **Hi people! Agora eu sinceramente não sei mais o que escrever depois dessa. E olha que tem trocentos rascunhos de possibilidade aqui. Enfim, é isso. A música lá do início é Táxi Lunar do Zé Ramalho, e a outra é All That I'm Living For do Evanescence.


	5. Lembranças

_**Capítulo V – Lembranças**_

_2017, cinco anos depois, Jacksonville, Flórida, EUA_

Eram onze horas da manhã de uma segunda-feira. Não era como se eu pudesse estar em um lugar daqueles àquela hora, mas consegui trocar meus horários com Anne para apreciar um pouco o clima do lugar. Fazia muito sol, mas a temperatura estava amena. Poucas nuvens pairavam no céu e eu amava isso tudo. Estava caminhando por uma dessas ruas com lojinhas agradáveis, com uma ou outra sacola à mão, quando parei em frente a uma delas e fiquei admirando um vestido vermelho que eu tinha quase certeza que ficaria absolutamente perfeito em mim. No entanto, antes que pudesse entrar na loja para saber o preço e se tinha o meu número, uma mão tocou meu braço e me virei, assustada.

- Dimitri, pelo amor de Deus! Não me assuste dessa forma outra vez!

Ele riu e indicou o vestido.

- Por que não compra?

- Estou quase conseguindo economizar um pouco de dinheiro – respondi com um dar de ombros. – Quer dizer, eu tenho comprado muitas extravagâncias no último ano. Quem precisa de um iate, afinal?

- Fernan Witherspoon, o pai de Andrew, tinha um iate. Só posso comentar que nós nos divertimos muito dentro dele – e sorriu, tocando levemente o meu rosto.

- Imagino – revirei os olhos. Eu os conhecia bem demais para supor o que havia acontecido. – Mas o que se fazer com um iate quando não se está de férias?

- Ora, Hermione, um iate às vezes pode ser muito útil. – Seu sorriso se alargou. – Quando Draco chega? – perguntou, retirando a mão do meu rosto e colocando-a no bolso.

- Amanhã à noite.

Ficamos em silêncio por um segundo, encarando a vitrine, e algumas lembranças voltaram à minha mente naquele instante. Dimitri, parado ali ao meu lado, me lembrava da noite da festa em que conheci Andrew e o que havia acontecido no começo do evento.

Eu era quase sempre uma das primeiras a chegar dado o fato de que Eve gostava da minha opinião para a decoração final e coisa e tal. No entanto, assim que a minha parte acabara, Eve continuara ocupada organizando tudo, e eu e Dimitri fomos para a biblioteca, como sempre. Mas, dessa vez, ele trancou a porta e ficamos completamente sozinhos. Sabia perfeitamente o que isso queria dizer. Conhecendo-o há mais de quinze anos, certamente poderia reconhecer os sinais. E desde que nos encontrávamos às escondidas há muito tempo, a coisa toda da discrição se tornava mais fácil ainda. Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas, e ele simplesmente sorriu, vindo na minha direção.

- Tem certeza de que quer se arriscar a fazer isso com a sua mulher em casa, Dimka? – perguntei-lhe, e isso fez seu sorriso se ampliar ainda mais.

- E por que você tem dúvida disso, Mione? Eve está tão distraída com a festa que nem vai perceber nada. – Ele tocou meu rosto com uma das mãos e me puxou, com a outra, para si. – Eu sei perfeitamente que você não tem medo que ela nos descubra. Você sempre foi boa em feitiços, não é mesmo? – e seus lábios tomaram os meus com uma voracidade súbita que me deixou atordoada por um instante, mas não me impediu de retribuir-lhe da mesma forma. Droga, eu estava há tanto tempo sem fazer sexo que estava quase subindo pelas paredes.

Draco viajara para a América do Sul há mais de um mês e meio, Dimitri estivera de férias com Eve por um mês inteirinho; Vítor e William estavam fora de cogitação há mais de quinze anos; nessa época eu ainda não conhecia Andrew, e nunca, jamais em minha vida, imaginara ir parar nos braços de Dave. Então, era absolutamente um caso perdido.

Dimitri me empurrou contra uma parede ali perto, e puxou uma das minhas pernas para cima, fazendo o vestido subir e passando a mão que não estava agarrada na minha nuca, pela minha coxa acima enquanto um gemido escapava pelos meus lábios. No instante em que ele largou a minha boca e passou para o pescoço, ouvi passos vindo naquela direção e o afastei de mim.

- Freestone, pelo amor de Merlin, me largue! Tem alguém vindo.

Puxei o vestido para baixo e ajeitei-me do jeito que pude, observando meu reflexo na janela da biblioteca.

- Dimitri, volte aqui, seu idiota! – Sussurrei, mas valeu como um grito quando ele se virou apressado para mim.

Passei um lenço apressadamente para ele, e percebendo o que eu queria dizer com isso, limpou apressadamente os lábios sujos de batom.

- Ande logo com isso, Freestone! Os passos estão se aproximando cada vez mais!

- Acalme-se, Hermione. – E jogou o lenço no lixo, queimando-o logo em seguida, enquanto eu observava o resultado.

- Estou perfeitamente calma. Só não estou a fim de brigar com Eve agora.

Observei a maçaneta girar e a porta não se abrir.

- Seu idiota, você não destrancou a porcaria da porta!

Tive vontade de gritar de frustração e com um pequeno feitiço rápido, destranquei a porta antes que pudesse gerar qualquer suspeita. Assim que Eve apareceu no portal, minha varinha já tinha sumido, eu já estava sentada com uma revista no colo, e Dimitri estava do outro lado, fazendo qualquer coisa menos olhar para mim.

Ela olhou de mim para a fechadura, e da fechadura para Dimitri, com o cenho franzido.

- Que cara é essa, Eve? – perguntei com a voz calma, erguendo meu rosto para encará-la.

- Você teve algum problema para entrar aqui quando vieram para cá?

- Sim. A porta estava ligeiramente emperrada – dei de ombros, me levantando e indo até ela. – Então, está tudo pronto?

- Parece que sim. – Eve olhou para Dimitri mais uma vez, e revirei os olhos. Ele precisava ser tão óbvio? – Os primeiros convidados devem chegar em cinco minutos.

- Ah, sim. Você não vem, Freestone? – perguntei enquanto Eve andava há alguns passos à minha frente. – Afinal, a festa é sua.

- Já vou, Granger – e se virou para mim, sorrindo.

E aquele pequeno sorriso me disse que isso ainda não tinha acabado.

- Que tal irmos para outro lugar? – Dimitri sorriu, me encarando com diversão e parecendo se lembrar da mesma coisa.

- Desde que não proponha a façanha de irmos para o tal do iate...

- Oras, já que insiste...

- Dimitri!

Ele era um cretino mesmo.

- Apenas pense no lugar, está bem?

- Freestone, pare com isso...

Ele apenas segurou minha mão, e forcei-me a pensar no interior da embarcação antes de aparatarmos.

**Forgive us now for what we've done**

**It started out as a bit of fun**

Assim que desaparatamos, Dimitri segurou-me pela cintura e beijou-me ferozmente enquanto tirávamos as roupas um do outro, e que nos impediam de ir em frente. Restava apenas o sutiã em meu corpo quando caímos na cama, e ele sentou-me em seu colo, fazendo-me gemer com os leves chupões e mordidas que distribuía pelo meu pescoço antes de se livrar da última peça que faltava.

Suas mãos foram direto para os meus seios, massageando-os calmamente e apertando-os contra seus dedos. Os gemidos, quando ele pegou um dos mamilos na boca e se pôs a chupá-lo, eram absolutamente incontroláveis e sem nenhum pudor. Eu não conseguiria controlá-los nem que quisesse. E ele estava se excitando tão rápido quanto eu.

**We're older now, the light is dim**

**And you are only just beginning**

Dimitri deitou o corpo por cima do meu, e tomou meus lábios nos seus em um ritmo único, suas mãos brincando com as curvas do meu corpo e despertando o fogo que eu tanto apreciava. Não, não haveria motivo para existir pudor ali, uma vez que éramos amantes há tantos anos que eu já quase me esquecera de quando tudo realmente começara. Mas tinha algo a ver com Los Angeles. Nada disso era importante agora.

Inverti a posição de nossos corpos, deitando-me levemente sobre ele, e ao invés de beijá-lo na boca, como ele começara fazendo, desci minha boca por seu peito, estimulando-o e ao mesmo tempo testando o meu autocontrole. Seu membro se encontrava ereto, e saborosamente pronto para que eu o colocasse nos lábios e o sugasse lentamente durante algum tempo. No entanto, ao invés de dar-lhe aquele prazer absoluto, voltei a me deitar sobre ele, esfregando seu corpo levemente no seu, e ouvindo seus gemidos de protesto, tomei sua boca na minha com algo que beirava o desespero.

Rolamos mais uma vez, e logo me vi por baixo do seu corpo novamente. Não que eu esperasse que ele não se vingasse de mim depois daquilo, apenas não esperava que ele já estivesse tão pronto.

Seus dedos brincavam no meu ponto mais quente, e antes que eu pudesse me libertar em um orgasmo, ele parava e mordiscava minha boca com um sorriso travesso. O que ele queria? Que eu implorasse ou o quê? Droga, eu o queria desesperadamente. E por um milagre divino, Dimitri pareceu perceber isso e parou de brincar.

No instante seguinte, senti seu membro dentro de mim, e agarrei ainda mais o lençol sob mim enquanto ele se movia com força contra o meu corpo. Meus gemidos estavam absolutamente descontrolados e quando rolamos mais uma vez para que eu ficasse por cima dele, uni minhas mãos às suas e comecei a cavalgá-lo lentamente, provocando-o.

Tanto os meus gemidos como os dele ecoavam naquele pequeno quarto, e meu corpo caiu sobre o dele, quando atingimos o apogeu final, completamente ofegantes, suados e satisfeitos.

**Body slam your lover down**

**Send you to another world**

**Mesmerize your brain**

**Makes you go insane**

- Hermione. – Chamou-me depois de algum tempo.

- Hmmm?

- Eu estava pensando em Vance, e acho que poderia ter feito muito mais por você do que fiz.

- Dimitri, não foi culpa sua. Foi minha culpa – e sentei-me na cama, olhando para o nada. – Fui eu que o levei para o Brasil, a ideia foi minha. Você não podia fazer nada mais do que fez.

- Sim, eu poderia. – Ele se sentou também, enroscando as pernas longas nas minhas enquanto afastava meu cabelo um pouco para beijar meus ombros delicadamente. – Shhh. Não se culpe, Mione. Eu, de uma forma ou de outra, tive parte nisso assim como você. Vance era meu filho também.

Fechei os olhos, tentando não me recordar tão claramente daquela noite, mas era inevitável.

Era culpa minha ter mandado Vance para o Brasil para conviver um pouco com seus bisavós, Samantha e Matthew, apenas por puro capricho. Era culpa minha que o filho que mais amara e me fazia mais alegre, morrera. Era culpa minha ter me envolvido com outro homem que não fosse meu marido, apenas por egoísmo, e dessa vez, para esquecer todas essas coisas. E era definitivamente culpa minha as consequências que isso causava.

- Não se torture, Mione. Você não poderia adivinhar. Nenhum de nós poderia saber.

Eu queria desesperadamente ouvir Vance correr e gritar meu nome pela casa mais uma vez. Queria afagar seus cabelos louros como o sol, e encarar seus olhos azuis cheios de doçura como os do avô, uma última vez. Queria conter seus medos nas noites de tempestade e acalmar-lhe os nervos depois de um pesadelo. Ele não era como Elisabeth. Ela era, e ainda é, extremamente mimada e mandona. Vance era doce, inocente e simples como só ele poderia ser.

Agora, o pensamento que eu tanto tentara abafar durante anos, voltou à tona e lembrei-me do acidente na noite em que fui buscar meu filho no Brasil, junto com Elisabeth. Mary-Kate deveria estar lá também, mas mamãe me fizera deixá-la em Jacksonville, e agora eu agradecia a ela por isso. Não aguentaria perder mais ninguém naquela noite trágica.

Samantha dirigia pela estrada molhada pela chuva em uma velocidade consideravelmente alta, queria voltar logo para casa. Para os braços de seu marido. Eram apenas poucos quilômetros acima do indicado, nada que preocupasse a nenhuma de nós duas. Então, enquanto mudava a marcha, a situação toda mudou.

Um carro que fazia uma ultrapassagem altamente perigosa, vinha em alta velocidade em nossa direção a menos de dois metros. Samantha tentou desviar para a direita por reflexo, e então o carro capotou e nós começamos a rodar, e rodar e rodar. Ouvi o grito de Elisabeth à distância, mas eu, particularmente estava em pânico. Quando o carro parou, vi minha avó completamente ensanguentada, e o corpo de Vance parecia ter sido lançado para fora do carro. Tudo o que pude ouvir antes de perder a consciência, foi a voz de minha filha primogênita gritando o meu nome.

Quando abri os olhos uma semana depois, quis voltar para a escuridão que me cercara por todo aquele tempo. Eu não queria ter de encarar o fato de que meu filho estava morto por minha culpa. Mais uma vez, por minha culpa. E não queria enfrentar o rosto desolado do meu próprio pai por perder a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo. Ele perdera a mulher que o havia gerado e um neto, e aquilo não era nem um pouco fácil para nenhum de nós.

Foi exatamente naquele momento de perda e solidão em que me agarrei mais a Draco, mais a qualquer pessoa que pudesse me confortar realmente naqueles tempos de angústia, e que pudesse me livrar do desespero. E então veio Blair, e o desespero de perdê-la também voltou. Eu não saberia o que fazer se perdesse mais alguém, visto que menos de um ano depois que Samantha morreu, meu avô Matthew também se fora. Ele não aguentara ficar longe dela, nunca conseguira.

O toque do meu celular me fez voltar à realidade e respirar fundo antes de vasculhar a bolsa logo ao lado da cama e para procurar a fonte de barulho irritante.

- Qual é o problema agora? – suspirei, tentando permanecer calma. Será que eu realmente não merecia uma manhã de folga?

- Nicole está piorando.

- Você não pode cuidar disso, Gina? Ela é sua sobrinha, afinal.

- O problema dela está na sua especialidade, Hermione. Deixe essa porra de rivalidade sua com meu irmão de lado, lembrando, é claro, que vocês dois são primos distantes, e trate de Nicole. Faça isso por mim. Por favor.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo. Prepare tudo. Chego em cinco minutos.

- Ande logo!

- Certo – e desliguei o telefone antes de lançar um olhar de desculpas a Dimitri, e me levantar para me vestir. – Desculpe-me, Dimka, eu achei que teria ao menos uma manhã tranquila esta semana, mas parece que estava enganada. Você sabe como funciona...

- Hermione. – Ele veio até mim e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Você não precisa se desculpar e sabe disso. Nós escolhemos esse tipo de trabalho porque quisemos, e ambos sabemos que emergências são inevitáveis. Agora vá. Conversaremos sobre Vance mais tarde.

- Dimitri...

- Shhh. Mais tarde. Vá. – E soltou meu rosto.

Como já estava completamente vestida, apenas peguei minha bolsa que ainda estava no chão e lancei mais um último olhar a ele antes de aparatar no hospital.

**He's found the answer that we lost**

**We're all weeping now, weeping because**

**There ain't nothing we can do to protect you**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sentei-me um pouco na minha sala, e tentei esquecer a cena que eu tinha acabado de ver, lembrando-me de uma das poucas lembranças boas que conseguia pensar neste instante.

Era maio de 2014, e eu estava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã, já que estávamos apenas eu, Draco e Melanie em casa naquele dia. Elisabeth estava em Hogwarts, Mary-Kate estava na casa de minha irmã, Hilary; e Blair estava na casa de meus pais. Não havia nenhum motivo para pedir para outra pessoa cozinhar.

Abri a geladeira avaliando minhas opções enquanto cantava um pedacinho deuma música que tocava no rádio. Eu ia trabalhar em um par de horas, e durante esse meio tempo tinha que me alimentar, alimentar os outros dois, deixar Mel na casa de mamãe e provavelmente ter outra rodada alucinante de sexo com meu marido. Claro que eu estava brincando de gato e rato com Draco agora que estava grávida de novo, mas isso eram detalhes. Míseros e meros detalhes.

- _O children, lift up your voice, lift up your voice, children, rejoice, rejoice_ – cantarolei enquanto os ovos estalavam na frigideira e eu me servia de uma xícara de café.

- Já animada assim, logo de manhã? – disse Draco ao pé do meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás e beijando meu pescoço.

- Quer me matar de susto, Draco?

- Matar? – ele riu e me beijou. – Jamais.

- Não... – comecei a dizer, mas senti algo beliscar a minha perna, me fazendo olhar para baixo. – Ah não! Hoje é seu dia, meu amor. Pegue-a antes que ela comece a berrar enquanto eu termino o café – e desviei-me dos beliscões, rindo da expressão chocada de Draco.

- Hermione, você não está fazendo isso comigo, né? Ai!

- Tanto não estou fazendo, como já fiz. – Desviei minha atenção dos dois para procurar por pelo menos um prato limpo por ali.

- Mamãe!

- Que foi, Mel? – perguntei, virando-me para olhá-la enquanto desligava o fogo.

Melanie fazia beicinho e uma cara chorosa, mesmo estando nos braços de Draco, e apontou para o chão perto dos meus pés. Um pato amarelo de pelúcia jazia no chão, e eu revirei os olhos. Ela tinha o dom de derrubar a maioria das coisas quando estava nos braços de alguém. Peguei o brinquedo e entreguei para ela, antes de me voltar para os pratos novamente.

Entretanto, antes de poder continuar, alguém me sacudiu, fazendo-me despertar de minhas lembranças.

- Hermione! Hermione!

- Ahn...? Oi, que foi Gina?

- Dave quer conversar com você.

- Sobre?

- Não faço a menor ideia. Imagino que seja sobre as transferências. Não tenho certeza. Ele está chamando cada um de nós individualmente, você sabe.

- Sei. – E sabia o que pouca gente deveria saber também: Gina ficaria aqui longe de problemas, e não iria para o olho do furacão que eram Nova York e a Bulgária. – Preciso de mais cinco minutos de descanso e fazer uma ligação, pode ser?

- Ele quer vê-la agora.

Revirei os olhos.

- Sempre exigente – suspirei antes de me levantar e aparatar em frente à porta da sala do meu chefe. Bati levemente e entrei, logo encarando seus olhos impacientes. – O que aconteceu?

- Precisamos fazer outra daquelas reuniões na casa de Andrew, assim que se passarem os feriados de Natal e Ano Novo. Adam O'Roarke assumirá durante o mês que se inicia.

- Saindo do cargo, chefinho? – Eu sabia que era por causa da esposa, mas não podia perder a oportunidade de tirar uma com a cara dele.

- Não. Apenas tirando férias. Norah está me azucrinando para irmos à Irlanda ver a família dela faz tempo, e descobri que não me importo o bastante para ficar aqui. – Ele largou a caneta com que estava escrevendo qualquer coisa num bloco e se recostou na cadeira.

- Então quer dizer que você está passando temporariamente o cargo para o cara mais chato de Los Angeles, que por acaso, vai dar as caras por aqui para assumir, em dois dias?

- Você sabe o que ouviu.

- Sim, mas... – olhei para ele e não pude deixar de rir. David estava incrivelmente sério e me observava com curiosidade. – Não havia um sujeito melhor para assumir o seu lugar não?

- E pra que é que você quer um sujeito bacana? Para dormir com ele?

Tanto meu tom de voz quanto meus olhos gelaram.

- Eu não lhe devo explicação alguma, Oleander. Não é só porque eu fui para a cama com você, uma única vez, para selar um acordo, que você tem o direito de dizer o que bem lhe convém sobre mim, e sabe disso.

- Claro, porque você é uma mulher muito recatada. Apenas gosta de mudar de cama todos os dias.

Apoiei as duas mãos na mesa e inclinei-me perigosamente para perto dele.

- Cuidado com o que diz, David Oleander. Só quem pode contar os segredos aqui sou eu, e sua mulherzinha não gostaria nada de saber que você adora dar em cima de Eve quando tem oportunidade e sair às escondidas para se encontrar com Carolinna Mitra sempre que possível.

- Não seja arrogante, Granger. Você sabe que eu posso transferi-la para qualquer lugar do mundo, se assim desejar.

- Mas não faria isso, porque tem uma pequena dívida comigo – e sorri perversamente quando me afastei da mesa. – Mas a vida é assim mesmo, não é, Oleander?

- Você já dormiu com Adam?

- Dê-me um motivo para ter feito isso. – Respondi, sabendo que aquilo finalizava a questão.

Uma batida na porta nos interrompeu.

- Dave, Carolinna está na linha dois.

Franzi o cenho e gargalhei internamente com a expressão dele ao meu observar.

- Bem, curta bastante o seu almoço com Mitra, David. Ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer, não é mesmo? – me virei e saí da sala antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Seria bastante divertido chantageá-lo sob as atuais circunstâncias.

**We have the answer to all your fears**

**It's short, it's simple, it's crystal clear**

**It's round about, it's somewhere here**

**Lost amongst our winnings**

_**Fim do Capítulo V.**_

**N/A: **Hey! Esse capítulo foi só pra fechar o ano com chave de ouro mesmo. As músicas são O'Children do Nick Cave, que aliás, é tocada em Harry Potter E As Relíquias Da Morte – Parte 1, e a outra é And It's Supposed To Be Love da Ayo. Espero que tenham gostado e feliz ano novo. Xoxo.


End file.
